Dure vie de collégien
by Maski1
Summary: Raphaël est la risée de ses camarades. En effet, aimer les Pokémon quand on est au collège n'est pas chose facile à vivre.


**Bon aller, j'élargis un peu le fandom Pokémon avec une 'fic à moitié " racontage de vie " que j'ai écrite il y a quelques années, lorsque j'étais encore au collège. Je m'étais dit que c'était une bonne idée d'en faire une histoire puisque beaucoup souffrent de leurs passions, surtout au collège.**

Lundi 29 Février 2011

Oh non la rentrée ...! Ca y est ! Les moqueries sont de retour !  
Ce matin, ma montre sonne à 9H en anglais. Les autres garçons se mettent à dire ''Pokémon ! Pokémon ! C'est l'heure de Pokémon Raphaël !'' ... Ils regardent bien des mangas comme Naruto alors pourquoi se moquent-ils de moi parce que j'aime Pokémon ? Et puis, je ne regarde pas, je joue juste aux jeux vidéos. Il y a une grande différence !  
J'aimais mon ancien collège... J'avais des amis là-bas et personne ne riait en me voyant passer... Mais maintenant ...  
A la récré', je me retrouve encore tout seul. Alors, je vais m'assoir près de mon sac. Je sors ma trousse, un crayon, une gomme, une feuille et je commence à dessiner en m'appuyant sur ma chemise en plastique. J'aime beaucoup dessiner et on m'a dit que j'étais plutôt doué en Arts Plastiques... Sans même chercher quoi dessiner, ma main bouge. Le crayon trace un long trait fin qui donne au final un Reptincel. C'est mon Pokémon préféré. Je l'aime car, malgré qu'il n'aime pas l'eau, il court sous la pluie pour survivre...  
La tête haute, il crache une énorme boule de feu. Sa queue, fièrement dressée, montre toute sa vitalité.  
La sonnerie... L'heure de rentrer en cours...  
En Maths, le prof n'a pas d'autorité alors tout le monde fait n'importe quoi. Je suis juste en fasse de son bureau. A côté de moi, des filles discutent.  
On copie une leçon... Et puis, un garçon essaie de me prendre ma trousse mais je la rattrape et lui dit de la lâcher. Le prof intervient et je récupère mon bien. Ensuite, j'entends qu'on se moque encore de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils disent mais je sais que c'est sur moi...  
Et puis, ce même garçon me demande mon cahier pour rattraper le début de la leçon. Je lui réponds que je ne le lui prêterai pas mais il insiste. Comme il voit que je ne réponds pas, il me donne une claque et va s'assoir en disant que je suis égoïste. Il me frappe et se moque de moi et dès qu'il a besoin de quelque chose, il vient me voir ! Moi, j'appelle ça se foutre de moi !

A la cantine, je mange encore tout seul. C'est le moment de la journée que je déteste le plus car personne ne vient me tenir compagnie et je ne peux pas dessiner. Je plonge ma fourchette dans la purée et la considère un moment.  
''Pauvre de toi ...! On te donne la vie pour finalement te tuer... Pendant ta courte existence, personne ne t'accorde la moindre importance si ce n'est pour t'exploiter... Tu sais, je suis comme toi... On se moque de moi juste parce que j'aime Pokémon...''  
Je soupire et avale mon repas. Lentement... Lentement... Bon, pas trop lentement quand même. Je vais poser mon plateau et soudain on me bouscule. Je tombe et mon plateau se retourne. Tout est par terre ! Je lève la tête et vois mon agresseur debout, qui me regarde de haut avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors Raphaël ? Pikachu ne vient pas t'aider ? »

Il éclate de rire et les élèves autour aussi. Je me relève, ramasse mon plateau et pars, la tête basse. Je déteste me battre et je sais que même si je le cogne, il ne me fichera pas la paix. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de me faire punir pour m'être défendu !  
Le soir, j'arrive chez moi. Ma mère me demande comment s'est passée ma journée au collège. Devant ma tête de chien battu, elle comprends que ça n'a pas changé. Sans même attendre, sa réponse je me précipite dans ma chambre. Pour être accepté des autres et éviter les moqueries, dois-je arrêter d'aimer Pokémon ? Dois-je refouler une partie de moi ?  
Je fais mes devoirs un peu à la vas-vite et allume mon ordinateur. J'arrive sur Pokébip et active mon compte comme tous les soirs. J'aime beaucoup ce site Pokémon. Au moins là, on peut parler de nos passions sans recevoir de moqueries en retour. On sait tous ce que ça fait puisque beaucoup sont au collège ou au lycée. Et puis, comme personne ne montre de photo de soi, personne ne peut se moquer de l'apparence de l'un ou de l'autre.  
C'est vrai, on se respecte vraiment sur ce site... On dit qu'Internet est dangereux. Moi, je ne trouve pas du moment qu'on sait ce qu'il ne faut pas mettre.  
Un message. Comme ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on a des amis même s'ils sont virtuels...!  
J'allume ma DSI et vois Repto, mon Reptincel niveau cent qui gigote derrière mon personnage. Vraiment, ils ont bien fait de permettre au Pokémon en tête de l'équipe de suivre son dresseur dans HeartGold et SoulSilver ! Je commence à lui parler, à lui raconter ma journée comme je le fais sur mon blog et mon journal intime.  
Les voisins viennent manger ce soir. Pendant tout le repas, comme souvent, je reste silencieux. Je préfère laisser les autres parler. Mon Pokéwalker est accroché à ma ceinture avec Repto à l'intérieur. J'aimerais bien l'emmener au collège mais j'ai peur qu'on me le vole ou qu'on me le supprime.

« Eh bien mon chéri tu ne dis rien ? » me demanda ma mère.

Je laisse mon paquet de gâteaux et monte dans ma chambre sans répondre. Je ne veux pas répondre. Elle sait bien que je ne parle presque pas pendant le repas, surtout quand on a des invités.  
En fait, je ne vais pas bien loin. Je me cache dans l'ombre des escaliers et écoute. J'entends :

« Qu'a-t-il ? demande la voisine.  
-Vous le savez bien, soupire ma mère, il est très triste.  
-Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? questionne le voisin.  
-Ses camarades se moquent de lui car il aime encore Pokémon à 14 ans. » répond mon père.

Gros blanc. Puis la voisine reprend :

« Pauvre petit ! »

Je monte les dernières marches. Quand nos invités s'en vont, ma mère m'appelle mais je ne descends pas. Je me change et monte dans mon lit en mezzanine avec ma DSI et mon ordinateur portable.  
A mon arrivée dans mon deuxième collège, pour me consoler de toutes les moqueries, mes parents m'ont acheté un ordinateur portable et Pokémon HeartGold. Je sais que mes parents ont beaucoup économisé pour m'offrir ça et ça me touche beaucoup. Ils espéraient que ma situation s'améliorerait avec le temps et que je me trouverais des amis. Mais ...  
Sur le blog de mon meilleur ami virtuel, je vois qu'il a les mêmes ennuis que moi. Je lui marque ''Tu n'es pas le seul, je suis dans le même cas que toi... Si tu veux te défouler, n'hésite pas à me Mp ! ;)''. Quelqu'un d'autre répond : ''Je pense qu'on est presque tous dans le même cas que vous. Beaucoup sont au collège. C'est pitoyable de voir que des gens sont assez idiots pour se moquer de nous juste parce qu'on aime Pokémon ! Ce sont eux les bébés !''

Je soupire et referme mon ordinateur. Il est déjà tard. Ma mère monte et entre dans ma chambre. Elle me dit :

« L'année scolaire est bientôt finie. Tu n'auras plus à les supporter longtemps. »

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et réponds :

« Oui mais je vais les retrouver l'année prochaine... Que ce soit la fin de l'année ou pas, je n'échapperai pas aux moqueries... »

Elle me souhaite bonne nuit. Au moment où elle allait partir, je dis :

« Maman ?  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi j'ai dû changer de collège ? Là-bas, j'avais des amis et personne ne se moquait de nous à cause de notre passion pour Pokémon... »  
-Bonne nuit Raphaël... »

Mardi 1 Mars 2011

Je descends les escaliers plus lentement que jamais. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller au collège... Comme tous les autres jours... Il n'y a que mon père et, après avoir déjeuner, je lui dis :

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au collège...  
-Hum ?  
-On va encore se moquer de moi... J'en ai marre, papa... J'en ai marre de ce collège... je veux retrouver mon ancien établissement... »

Il soupir et m'explique qu'il va falloir tenir quand même.

En français, le garçon qui m'avait bousculé se met à se moquer de moi et à me frapper dans le dos. Heureusement, la prof le voit faire et le dispute.  
Le reste de la journée se passe comme d'habitude : on me frappe, on m'insulte et je reste tout seul.

Lundi 28 Mars 2011 :

Ma situation ne s'est toujours pas améliorée et elle a même empiré : maintenant, on me vole aussi mes affaires et je les retrouve souvent à la poubelle.  
Aujourd'hui, il paraît qu'une nouvelle élève en 4ème arrive.

J'arrive devant le collège, me préparant à mon quotidien de collégien qui aime Pokémon. Tout d'un coup j'entends une voix assez aiguë crier :

« Ferme-là ! »

Je me retourne et vois un attroupement. Je m'approche. Je vois une fille assez grande, en jean et en pull : c'est la nouvelle élève. Cette fille, avec ses cheveux châtains-clair mi-longs tombant sur ses épaules, je l'ai déjà vue, je la connaît.  
La sonnerie retenti et tous les élèves se rangent devant leur classe de cours. Je perds de vue la nouvelle.  
Je débute la journée avec un cours d'Anglais. Et là, surprise : la nouvelle élève est dans notre classe !

« Je m'appelle Marie ! Enchantée ! » nous dit-elle.

Marie ! Elle était dans la même école primaire que moi ! Elle aussi, elle est sur Pokébip et elle aime Pokémon ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a changé !  
Durant la matinée, les autres continuent de se moquer de moi.

A la récré', une bande de cancres, avec le garçon qui m'avait bousculé en guise de chef, m'encercle et commence à m'insulter et me frapper. Comme je ne réponds pas à leurs questions, le plus costaux d'entre eux commence à me donner des claques. Et une ... Puis deux...

« Fiche-lui la paix ! » ordonne une voix aiguë.

Je me retourne et vois Marie. Les poings serrés, elle s'approche et dit :

« Il ne vous a rien fait alors laissez-le tranquille ! »

Les garçons se regardent et le chef de la bande réponds :

« Olàlà ! Elle vient à peine d'arriver qu'elle veut un petit ami ! T'as mal choisi en plus !  
-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il aime Pokémon ? Et alors ? C'est pas interdit. Et à ta place je me la mettrais en sourdine : quand on n'a pas un gramme de cerveau dans la boite crânienne, ce qui est ton cas, on se la ferme et on se fait oublier ! Alors maintenant que je t'ai donné deux bonnes raisons de laisser Raphaël tranquille, barre-toi !  
-Tu crois que je vais laisser une fille me donner des ordres ? »

Il se précipita sur Marie, le poing levé. Elle ne broncha pas.

« Attention Marie ! » lui criai-je.

Mais elle resta là devant et sans broncher, elle para son coup avec sa main gauche et enfonça son poing dans le ventre bien rondelet de son agresseur. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri d'étouffement.

« Tu as compris maintenant ? Vous êtes jaloux ? Vous en voulez vous aussi ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant les autres garçons qui la dévisageaient.

Ceux-ci aidèrent leur camarade à se relever et détalèrent. Marie se retourna vers moi et me dit :

« Pourquoi tu te laisses faire Raphaël ?  
-... Tu sais bien que je déteste me battre...  
-Un jour, on m'a dit : '' Si on ne fait que fuir, on ne gagne jamais ''.  
-Oui mais '' Se battre ne mène à rien ''.  
-Tu trouves que je me suis battue là ? C'est lui qui a lancé le premier coup ! Je n'ai fait que contrer et riposter pour le battre. Tiens ! Je viens d'inventer une nouvelle attaque '' K.O. En un coup '' : ''Fatal-Poing '' ! »

Nous nous mettons à rire tandis que l'heure de reprendre les cours commence.

Lundi 17 Mars 2025 :

Tenue de travail et sacoche à la main, je me dirige vers un immeuble. La tête haute, le sourire aux lèvres, je discute avec Marie sur le chemin. Nous parlons de notre enfance et d'autres choses encore. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr : il ne faut pas avoir honte d'aimer Pokmon au collège, il ne faut pas refouler une partie de soi même si on subit toutes sortes de maltraitance. Cela ne sert à rien sauf à avoir honte de soi-même.

Plus personne ne peut se moquer de moi parce que j'aime Pokémon.  
A présent, je me dirige vers mon lieu de travail. Marie travaille avec moi et j'ai réalisé mon rêve : je suis créateur de jeux-vidéos.


End file.
